leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przynęta
right|325px wybrał się do niczym niewyróżniającego się krańca światów, Ionanu, w pogoni za bandą bojowniczych Templariuszy. Ci wrogowie publiczni wyraźnie szukali czegoś ważnego... ale czego?}} Opowiadanie I= Keelo podczas ataku zawsze krzyczał: „Niespodzianka!”. podejrzewał, że to szacunek każe mu cackać się z przeciwnikami, jednak mogła być to również wina jakiegoś artefaktu w jego wiekowych, przedefiniowanych protokołach. Nie dość, że ów okrzyk wojenny stanowił sztukę dla sztuki, to po tak długim czasie stracił również swój humorystyczny wydźwięk. Poza tym, gdy ważący trzy czwarte tony bójnik wrzeszczy „Niespodzianka!”, wymachując ci nad głową tytanową halabardą z rękojeścią w kształcie haka i pięćdziesięciocentymetrowym ostrzem, to mimo wszystko ciężko jest zapomnieć, że to wciąż ważący trzy czwarte tony bójnik z tytanową halabardą z rękojeścią w kształcie haka i pięćdziesięciocentymetrowym ostrzem. — Nie teraz — westchnął Kayn. — Przecież cię zaskoczyłem — jęknął żałośnie Keelo. Spojrzał w dół na onyksowe biurko Kayna, przepołowione na wskroś. Obie jego części leżały na podłodze. Następnie zerknął na samego Shiedę Kayna, który nadał siedział w swoim fotelu, czytając oficjalny komunikat. On ewidentnie nadal był w jednym kawałku. Skonsternowany Keelo skalibrował swoje czujniki optyczne i zamachał swoją ogromną, metalową łapą, wyciągając ją w stronę Kayna. Obraz mężczyzny zafalował. — Holowabik? — Owszem — odparł Kayn z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. — Holowabik. — Czyli to była sztuczka? — Mhm. — Nabrałeś mnie. — Słyszałem, że się zbliżasz, cztery pokłady wcześniej — wyjaśnił Kayn. Zajmował miejsce przy oknie kabiny. Za grubym, barwionym iluminatorem trzeszczały ciężkie, neonowe łączniki silnika wyrzutni przestrzennej. Kayn pogrążył się w uważnej lekturze dokumentu. Pozę, jaką przybrał, i ruchy, które wykonywał, kropka w kropkę naśladowała hologramowa postać na fotelu. Keelo omiótł spojrzeniem to kopię, to oryginał. — Holowabik to sprytny chwyt. Ale jak to możliwe, że mnie słyszałeś? Włączyłem przecież tryb skradania. Kayn nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad swojej pracy. — To tylko takie wyrażenie. W zeszłym tygodniu przyczepiłem ci nadajnik. Od tamtej pory mapuję każdy twój ruch — powiedział z roztargnieniem. Bójnik zamarł, po czym wykręcił się niezdarnie, by spojrzeć za siebie i spróbować zlokalizować nadajnik. Wyglądał jak pies, który stara się przyjrzeć własnemu ogonowi. — Nieładnie tak traktować kolegę — mruknął. — Kto chce wygrać walkę, ten musi korzystać ze wszelkich dostępnych środków — odparł Kayn, podnosząc się. Był wysokim mężczyzną, szczupłym i zwinnym. Miał na sobie czarny mundur oficera imperium. Nie wyróżniały go jednak żadne odznaki ani dystynkcje. Na jego rangę, najwyższą z możliwych, wskazywała zwyczajna czerń. Długa grzywa włosów sięgała do połowy głowy — drugą stronę wygolono na wzór arystokracji centralnego świata. Jego lewe oko i policzek zakrywał misternie wykonany interfejs z polerowanego złota. Spojrzał na bójnika. — Sam mnie tego nauczyłeś. Podczas pierwszej lekcji. Keelo wzruszył ramionami. — Możliwe. — Wobec tego uważam, że przynęta została zastawiona uczciwie. — Ale — nie dawał za wygraną Keelo — jak chcesz się w czymkolwiek podszkolić, skoro oszukujesz? Ludzie uczą się poprzez mechanizm akcji i reakcji. Wiedząc, że się zbliżam, nigdy… Kayn spojrzał bójnikowi w oczy. — Keelo — powiedział. — Mój stary, dobry przyjacielu… Naprawdę sądzisz, że muszę się jeszcze czegoś nauczyć? Keelo, pomimo ogromnej, poznaczonej bliznami postury, tym masywniejszej, że opinał go zielono-pomarańczowy pancerz balistyczny, nagle jakby sflaczał. — Chyba masz rację. Jesteś już chyba wielkim lordem imperium, zaprawionym w boju. Chyba stałeś się jednym z cesarskich Porządkowych. Stary, zdezelowany bójnik niczego już cię chyba nie zdoła nauczyć. Najwidoczniej teraz czeka mnie złomowisko albo kucie grot w kopalniach Bedlam. — Keelo… — Chyba pozwolę, by przetopili moje serwomechanizmy i uzyskali pierwiastki transuraniczne. Mógłbym też podarować swoje części młodszym bójnikom… — Keelo! — Kayn podszedł do okazałego golema. — Wystarczy tych „chyba”. I koniec użalania się nad sobą, w porządku? Wciąż muszę starać się osiągać przewagę. Powinieneś dbać o to, bym zachowywał czujność. Od czasu do czasu zrób mi małą niespodziankę, tak jak zawsze. Czujnik optyczny Keela uniósł się do góry z nadzieją. — Serio? — Serio. Który z Porządkowych zdołałby utrzymać znakomitą formę bez wiernego, nieustannie poddającego go próbom bójnika? — To znaczy... że tym razem wygrałeś? — zapytał Keelo. — Bądź co bądź rozpłatałeś mi biurko, więc chyba mamy remis. Keelo pokiwał głową. Zakrzątnął się, wydając z siebie poddźwiękowy impuls, za pomocą którego otworzył skrytkę z arsenałem, wbudowaną w ścianę kwater Kayna. Lakierowane, czarne panele rozsunęły się, ujawniając stojaki z bronią białą i balistyczną. Padała na nie czerwona poświata. W środku znajdowało się po egzemplarzu każdego narzędzia walki, jakie stworzono pod wieloma gwiazdami. Niejeden z nich był tak egzotyczny, że nigdy nawet nie opromienił go blask żadnego słońca. — Pora, byśmy się zmierzyli — powiedział Keelo. — Wybierz broń. — Nie dzisiaj. — Masz to wpisane w rozkład dnia. — Wypadło coś, co wymaga mojej uwagi — powiedział Kayn, wskazując na trzymany przez siebie komunikat. — Czy to wiadomość? Czytałeś ją, kiedy tu wszedłem. — I naprawdę nie chcę, by cokolwiek mi teraz przeszkadzało — odparł Kayn. — Musimy zmienić trasę. — Kurs wyrzutni został obrany na… — Wiem. Powinienem się tym zająć. — Cesarz czeka na twój powrót do Armady — stwierdził bójnik. — Miałeś złożyć raport dotyczący akcji kontrolnej na Kloa. — To jest zbyt ważne. Nakuri znalazł coś na krańcu światów, daleko za Gromadą Raen. — Dowódca Nakuri na pewno sam upora się z problemem — zaoponował Keelo. — Jest oficerem pierwszej klasy Imperium Demaxiańskiego. Zasłużonym... — Dowódca Nakuri to mój stary przyjaciel i towarzysz broni — odrzekł Kayn. Szanuję jego zdanie i jeśli według niego coś wymaga szczególnej uwagi Porządkowego, to całkowicie mu wierzę. Przekaż kapitan Vassur moją prośbę o zmianę kursu. Keelo zawahał się. — Ruszaj — powiedział Kayn. Bójnik kiwnął głową i hałasując niemożebnie, skierował się ku wyjściu. — Zaczekaj! — zawołał za nim Kayn. Podszedł do ogromnego golema i odczepił mu od szerokich pleców technocętkę. — Koniec z nadajnikiem. Widzisz? Już go nie masz. Jeśli zechcesz, będziesz mógł mi później zrobić niespodziankę. — W porządku — odpowiedział Keelo. W jego czujniku optycznym zamigotał na nowo rozpalony entuzjazm. — Znalazłem taki specjalny młot i bardzo chciałbym go… — Ejże! Ćśś! — uciszył go Kayn. — To ma być niespodzianka, pamiętasz? |-| II= Znów będąc sam, Kayn zbudził do życia gwiezdną jednostkę portolanową, którą zamontowano w rogu jego kwatery. Konsola uniosła się ponad pokład, rozchylając swoje stalowe płatki, aby wyświetlić w powietrzu mapę obecnego układu planetarnego. Kayn wyciągnął rękę i obrócił obraz, poruszając się pomiędzy ciałami niebieskimi, wybierając niektóre z nich i powiększając je. Machnięciem palców wysunął na pierwszy plan Ionan. Jego złoty interfejs wzrokowy nawiązał łączność z na wpół przezroczystym rzutem i zintensyfikował go, tworząc zagnieżdżoną w czasie rzeczywistym, przebogatą w szczegóły projekcję. Ionan leżał na krańcu światów. Był ojczyzną wielkiego niczego. Krainą pozbawioną perspektyw. Drużyna Nakuriego siedziała w tych stronach już od miesięcy, polując na orę albo zbuntowanych templariuszy, którzy próbowali sprzątnąć imperialnym żołnierzom to fundamentalne i cenne źródło zasilania sprzed nosa. Przedstawiciele Imperium Demaxiańskiego, działający poza rozległą Armadą Locusu, sprawowali w granicach znanego kosmosu nadrzędną władzę. Dysponowali tak wielką mocą, wpływami i kompetencjami w zakresie technologii, że nikt nie był w stanie im dorównać. Nastał kres wszystkich wojen. W imię cesarza siły dowodzone przez Porządkowych i generałów utrzymywały kontrolę absolutną. Tylko że kosmos, choćby nawet porządnie spacyfikowany, wciąż był bardzo, bardzo duży. Na dodatek i nieszczęście kręciło się po nim mnóstwo dziwnych ras i awanturników, którzy mimo wszystko stawiali opór i nie pozwalali nad sobą zapanować. Niezależnie od rozmiarów i potęgi wojskowej imperium — pod względem militarnym przyćmiewającego każde inne mocarstwo — wywrotowcy co rusz wyrastali jak grzyby po deszczu. Cesarz, , miał dobre serce. W rzeczywistości jego pradziadek przywdział koronę jako pierwszy człowiek w historii świata. On i Kayn byli nie tylko rówieśnikami, lecz także przyjaciółmi. Na osobności Jarvan zwierzył się swemu druhowi z obiekcji wobec tego, że na przestrzeni ostatnich lat prawo imperialne musiało stać się mniej tolerancyjne. Imperium postrzegano jako monolityczną potęgę, niezachwianą i autorytarną. W związku z tym wiele osób — a w szczególności pariasi, zniewoleni, templariusze i osławieni, występni parszywcy z Syndykatu — uznawało ją za tyraniczną, opresyjną organizację polityczną, przeciw której należało się buntować. Ów sposób myślenia smucił Jarvana. Wstępował na tron z sercem przepełnionym nadzieją i postępowymi ideami. Wbrew sobie został zmuszony wprowadzać coraz surowsze ograniczenia. — Zawsze myślałem — powiedział mu Kayn — że utrzymać te wszystkie ludy w ryzach będzie trudniej niż je podbić. W wojnie nie ma nic trudnego. Wyzwaniem jest umocnić pokój. — Boli mnie to, Shieda — odparł Jarvan. — Wygląda na to, że nikt nie docenia naszego wspaniałego dzieła i przyszłości, którą reprezentujemy. Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, komu uda się nam wywinąć i nas uniknąć. Okazać nam nieposłuszeństwo. — To przypomina wypasanie kotów. — Kotów? Kayn uśmiechnął się do siebie, wspominając tę chwilę. — Kotów, Wasza Cesarska Mość. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, to taki gatunek kotowatych. Słynie ze swojej samowoli. Rzecz jasna, problem stanowiła ora. Owa substancja, przypominająca ciekłe złoto, była źródłem niezmiernej, niemalże mitycznej mocy. Każdy, komu z powodzeniem udało się ją ujarzmić, mógł cieszyć się olbrzymimi wpływami. W związku z tym zasadnicze znaczenie miało to, by imperium zyskało kontrolę nad jej zasobami, kanałami dystrybucji i wykorzystaniem. Prawo w szczególności zakazywało używania jej w celach biohakowania. Interesami tego rodzaju zajmowali się przeklęci templariusze. Postępując w ten sposób, nie tylko stwarzali zagrożenie, lecz także otwarcie sprzeciwiali się władzy. Wciąż na nowo podejmowano próby ukrócenia ich pokątnej działalności i zaprowadzenia porządku. Starania o to, aby orę trzymało w garści imperium — jedyny, należyty dysponent — polegały na niekończącej się walce. Kayn znalazł rozwiązania tego problemu i — jak przystało na jednego z Porządkowych, najwybitniejszych osobników na usługach cesarza — bez zwłoki przedstawił je Jarvanowi. Cesarz próbował odżegnać się od tych pomysłów. Propozycje Kayna cechowały się bezwzględnością i pragmatyzmem. Surowe represje, cięższe kary, aneksja militarna stawiających opór planet. Imperium ukształtowane zgodnie z jego filozofią w porównaniu ze społeczeństwem, jakiego pragnął Jarvan, odznaczałoby się o wiele większą agresją i niemal zupełnym brakiem litości — i Kayn to wiedział. Mimo to jego obowiązkiem było przedstawić cesarzowi swoje koncepty. Tak samo miał obowiązek ukazać mu alternatywne rozwiązania. Przypomniał swojemu przyjacielowi, że służy mu jako Porządkowy. Tym właśnie zajmowali się Porządkowi. Kayn nie był zaskoczony, kiedy cesarz zdystansował się od jego brutalnych sugestii i niemal go za nie skarcił. Nie bez powodu Jarvan zasiadał na tronie, a Kayn był Porządkowym. Przypominał psa gończego, którego Jarvan trzymał na smyczy. Pozwalał mu polować tylko wtedy, gdy nie istniało żadne inne wyjście. Jarvan lubił zaś stale poddawać swojego brytana próbom, aby przekonać się o jego wierności i agresji. Ionan... Kraniec światów... Kayn zastanawiał się, co takiego mógł tam znaleźć Nakuri, jego stary kompan. Wtem poczuł, jak pokładem wstrząsnęło szarpnięcie. Ich statek wojenny, potężny Fraktalny Odprysk, zmienił kurs. Kapitan Vassur zapewne zmusiła silniki wyrzutni przestrzennej do przekształcenia otaczającej ich sfery osobliwości, aby mogli skierować się na Ionan. Błyskające za iluminatorami smugi światła zmieniły odcień. Silniki wyrzutni przestrzennej statku były zasilane orą. Pozwalały wytworzyć sferę, zakrzywiającą czas i przestrzeń, które otaczały poszycie. Dzięki temu mogli prześlizgiwać się przez górne warstwy podprzestrzeni z transluminalną prędkością, przypominając kamień odbijający się od tafli jeziora, wolny od zewnętrznego wpływu prądów czy napięcia powierzchniowego. Wyświetlacz portolanu poinformował go, że czeka ich sześciogodzinna podróż. Kayn usłyszał za sobą śmiech. Głęboki chichot. Rozejrzał się, częściowo oczekując, że zobaczy Keelo, który się na niego rzuca. Jego uszu nie dobiegł jednak okrzyk „Niespodzianka!”. Za Kaynem nie było zupełnie nikogo. |-| III= — Jakiego oręża sobie życzysz? — zapytał Keelo. Wróciwszy, spostrzegł, że jego pan wpatruje się w otwartą skrytkę z arsenałem. Kayn wzruszył ramionami. Trenował przy użyciu każdej z tych broni przynajmniej sto razy. Na myśl o nich wszystkich ogarniało go znużenie. Tylko kilka egzemplarzy dobrze leżało mu w dłoni... lecz nawet one miały swoje ograniczenia. — Dyskretnego — odrzekł. — Słucham? — Dowódca Nakuri zalecił nam dyskrecję — wyjaśnił Kayn. — Czy to dlatego przylecieliśmy na planetę położoną o jeden skok z wyrzutni od celu? — Owszem. Wybiorę się tam w pojedynkę. Powiedz kapitan, aby przygotowała mój statek i utrzymywała pozycję. — Przecież zmobilizowano już oddział rozpoznawczy — powiedział Keelo. — Pięćdziesięciu zaprawionych w boju wyrzutożołnierzy. A ja zdążyłem wyczyścić swój ulubiony topór. — Lecę sam — powtórzył Kayn. — Dam znać, jeśli będę potrzebował wsparcia. Zdecydował się na chromowany fotanowy pistolet oraz wytwornie zdobioną włócznię bojową. Żadna z tych broni nie miała przed nim tajemnic. Nagle zamarł i obejrzał się na Keelo. — Mówiłeś coś? — Ja? — odparł bójnik. — Nie. — Wcześniej też mi się wydawało, że słyszę twój śmiech. — To na pewno nie byłem ja. |-| IV= Dysze manewrowe pojazdu Kayna na krótko zajaśniały blaskiem, po czym maszyna odbiła się od podłoża hangaru usytuowanego w górnej części kadłuba Fraktalnego Odprysku. Kayn latał statkiem DEMAX-3 Prym, małym myśliwcem przechwytującym, wykorzystywanym podczas akcji wymagających wsparcia powietrznego lub działań transgranicznych. Porządkowy powinien podróżować kosmicznym środkiem transportu, który bardziej licował z jego funkcją. Czymś, co wywarłoby wrażenie na autochtonach i co wyglądało majestatycznie, a w przestrzeni ładunkowej pomieściłoby oddziały żołnierzy i wozy bojowe. Kayn przepadał jednak za zrywem i siłą ognia małego DEMAXA-3. Nauczył się je lubić, odbywając swoje pierwsze ekspedycje jako zastępca dowódcy Szwadronów Krańca. Poszybował daleko od nieruchomego statku matki, gwałtownie i niepotrzebnie przy tym przyśpieszając. Gondole silnikowe klinowatego myśliwca obróciły się, po czym pojazd przesmyknął pomiędzy licznymi meandrami kurtyny asteroid i przedarł się przez pustkę pełną różowej mgły. Wiszące w oddali gwiazdy lśniły niczym lampki albo rozproszony rój świetlików. Radar wskazywał, że Ionan znajduje się na wprost. Kayn zrezygnował z automatycznej nawigacji i własnoręcznie objął stery, muskając poszyciem zimne, rzadkie wyziewy atmosferycznego krańca i mknąc ku nadajnikowi Nakuriego. Jego interfejs bezpośrednio przechwytywał zarówno sygnał z nadajnika, jak i wszystkie dane dotyczące lotu. Tuż przed siatkówką jednostajnie migotała mu strumieniowa transmisja informacji. Statek Nakuriego nazywał się Łagodne Przypomnienie i był krążownikiem pacyfikującym. Mierzył połowę tego co Fraktalny Odprysk. Orbitował wysoko po drugiej stronie krańca światów, pojawiając się na dalmierzu Kayna niczym duch. Kayn przeciął wszystkie piętra chmur. Następnie przefrunął ponad otwartymi równinami pustyni w kolorze ochry i solniskami. Odbijało się w nich światło słońca, rażąc go oślepiającym blaskiem. Pędził przed siebie tak blisko lądu, że jego pojazd pozostawiał za sobą ślad torowy z kurzu, tworząc niewielkie, niekształtne wiry piaskowe, które rozpoczęły swój bezładny taniec wśród połaci wyschniętej ziemi. Przed sobą miał góry. Długi i niski łańcuch górski. Pasmo różowordzawych skał, w których wiatr wyrzeźbił liczne ostre granie i kanciaste kształty, przypominało wydźwigniętą z wód rafę koralową. Sygnał nadajnika piszczał jak oszalały. Kayn przestawił gondole silnikowe, rozpoczynając manewr hamowania, poderwał dziób i przechylił statek, aby wylądować. Pod nim rozpościerał się wysoko położony płaskowyż, nad którym wznosiła się bryła różowego klifu. Obozowisko. Dwa zaparkowane i zakotwiczone imperialne wahadłowce transportowe. Wysunął podwozie i pionowo zszedł na ziemię. |-| V= — Miło mi cię powitać w kaczym dole pośrodku niczego — powiedział Nakuri. Kayn wyskoczył przez otwarty kokpit, czując na sobie okropny żar, który lał się z nieba. Uśmiechnął się. Dla tego starego skurczybyka Nakuriego dosłownie wszystko było kaczym dołem pośrodku niczego. Pełnili razem służbę w wielu układach i podczas jeszcze większej liczby ekspedycji. Nakuri określał w identyczny sposób każdą planetę zewnętrzną i miejsce na krańcu światów. — Obawiam się, że do zwierzchnika należy zwracać się nieco inaczej, dowódco — burknął Kayn. W Nakuriego wstąpiła niepewność. Zrzedła mu mina. Nie widział się z Kaynem od bardzo dawna, a jego przyjaciel został przecież w międzyczasie wyniesiony do rangi nadętego Porządkowego. — Przepraszam… — odezwał się. — Mówi się: „Miło mi cię powitać w kaczym dole pośrodku niczego, panie!”. Mężczyźni wyszczerzyli do siebie zęby, po czym się uścisnęli. — Kopę lat — powiedział Kayn. — Bez przesady, Shie, jaką kopę? — zaśmiał się Nakuri. Światło słońca odbijało się w jego okrągłym, srebrnym interfejsie, który zwisał mu nad prawą powieką, niczym w perskim oku. — W jakież to znowu klagowe bagno wpakowałeś się tym razem? — zapytał go Kayn. Nakuri odwrócił się. Jego oddział — złożony z dziesięciu wyrzutożołnierzy, którzy tak jak on mieli na sobie pełen rynsztunek bojowy i uprzęże taktyczne — stał sztywno na baczność. Każdy z wojowników górował nad Kaynem, odzianym w całkowicie czarny, dopasowany mundur. Wszyscy byli weteranami i Kayn znał większość z nich. Korla, Speeks, Rigo, liderka drużyny Vechid. Posiłkując się bioplakietkami na piersiach pozostałych członków formacji, szybko wyszukał ich imiona przy użyciu interfejsu. Znajomość imion popłacała. Żołnierze lepiej wykonywali rozkazy, gdy dostawali je od Porządkowych, którzy traktowali ich jak równych sobie. — Czas mu pokazać, ekipo — powiedział Nakuri. Wprowadził Kayna w szczegóły, kiedy pomaszerowali poprzez płaskowyż. — Zjawiliśmy się tu z powodu templariuszy. Całych dwóch. I bandy tych ich wyznawców. Udało nam się wykurzyć ich z Kybolu, toteż przylecieli tutaj. Sądziliśmy, że było im wszystko jedno, dokąd uciekają, ale niezaprzeczalnie od samego początku chcieli się znaleźć właśnie w tym miejscu. — Po co? — zapytał Kayn. — Ciężko stwierdzić. Przeprowadziliśmy skuteczną obławę i zdołaliśmy ich dorwać. A przynajmniej większość z nich. Niektórzy nie zamierzali poddać się bez walki, no i... padły strzały, sam wiesz, jak to bywa. — Ile trupów? — Zginęło dziesięć osób, wszyscy od nich, w tym obaj templariusze. To była niezła jatka. — A ilu ich zwolenników daliście radę pojmać? — Szesnaścioro. Sklagowani wywrotowcy z pokojowym nastawieniem. Zapuszkowaliśmy ich w jaskiniach, które widać przed nami. Trwają przesłuchania. Kayn uniósł brew. — Czego niby chcemy się dowiedzieć? — Czegokolwiek. Może zaczną mówić o twierdzach templariuszy. Składach z orą. Albo o kontaktach. I, oczywiście, zdradzą powód, dlaczego zwiewali tu tak, jakby gonił ich sam diabeł. — Wiemy dlaczego — powiedział ktoś z tyłu. Kayn i Nakuri zatrzymali się i odwrócili. Wyrzutożołnierze przystanęli. — Masz coś do powiedzenia, Vechid? — zapytał Nakuri. — Nie, dowódco — odparła liderka drużyny. — Nie tak prędko — powiedział Kayn. — Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, Vechid, co ci chodzi po głowie. Kobieta wzdrygnęła się, czując się niezręcznie. — Przepraszam, panie. To znaczy, przepraszam, o Porządkowy. Nie powinnam się odzywać niepytana. To wina tego upału. — Masz na sobie chłodzący ekwipunek bojowy, Vechid — zauważył Kayn. — Mów. — No bo... Chodzi o to, cośmy znaleźli. Właśnie po to tutaj przylecieli. Na tym im zależało. |-| VI= Wspięli się na żwirowe zbocze wiodące w stronę jaskiń, którymi usiany był położony niżej fragment klifów. Słońce prażyło uparcie i intensywnie. Wszyscy odczuli ogromną ulgę, gdy wreszcie pochód wszedł w bladofioletowy cień u podnóża skał. To było niczym wejście do schłodzonej piwniczki. Interfejs Nakuriego zapikał, odebrawszy jakąś wiadomość. Dowódca przeprosił i odszedł na bok. Kayn i wyrzutożołnierze czekali, stojąc w cieniu. Porządkowy spojrzał w górę, by rzucić okiem na wejścia do jaskini, zerodowane wskutek trwającego miliony lat działania pustynnego wiatru. Wtem znowu coś usłyszał. To był głos. Przypominał mamrotanie. Kayn nie zdołał zarejestrować żadnego słowa. Odsunął się nieco od czekającego oddziału, podchodząc w stronę jaskiń. Panująca w nich ciemność rozdziawiła przed nim swe nieprzeniknione wnętrze. Zapadła cisza. Nic. Nagle ponownie dobiegł go ten sam pomruk. Pomruk połączony z chichotem. Może coś czaiło się tuż na skraju najbliższej pieczary? Coś, co z rozbawieniem mu się przyglądało, rechocząc w mroku. Zmarszczył brwi i postąpił krok naprzód. Usłyszał sygnał własnego interfejsu. Otworzył łącze. — Mówi Kayn — wymamrotał. Przed jego lewym okiem wyświetlił się rozmazany obraz kapitan Vassur, stojącej na mostku Fraktalnego Odprysku. — Porządkowy? Mam dla ciebie komunikat. Zarejestrowaliśmy słabe odbicie fal od obiektu, który przy użyciu podwyrzutni zbliża się do przestrzeni powietrznej Ionanu. — Jak to: słabe odbicie fal, kapitanie? — Nie mamy na temat obiektu żadnych konkretnych danych i trudno go namierzyć. Wygląda jak duch. — Pokaż go. Vassur spełniła polecenie. Obraz na siatkówce zmienił się. Teraz Kayn widział bieżącą transmisję z głównego systemu wykrywania, zamontowanego na statku. Spostrzegł jedynie widmowy tor lotu. Zero informacji o masie czy gęstości. W istocie, oficerowie odpowiedzialni za wyłapywanie takich sygnałów uznaliby podobną aberrację danych za zniekształcenie tła. Ale, rzecz jasna, dopóki Porządkowy znajdował się na powierzchni planety, kapitan wolała wykazywać się wyjątkową ostrożnością. — Różni agenci, którzy działają na własną rękę, korzystają z pola maskującego — stwierdził Kayn. — Pomyślałam dokładnie to samo— odrzekła Vassur. — Szczególnie ci z Syndykatu. Widzieliśmy wielu takich podczas kampanii skierowanych przeciwko przemytowi. Jeśli to rzeczywiście pole maskujące, musi być niezłe. — Pełna zgoda. A nawet bardzo dobre. — Czy rozpocząć manewr przechwytywania, Porządkowy? — Nie. — Czy w takim razie mamy podlecieć nieco bliżej? Zadbam o to, by Ionan znalazł się w zasięgu baterii na wypadek... — Nie, kapitanie. Tu na dole zaszła pewna skomplikowana sytuacja. Złapano element wywrotowy, który według wszelkich podejrzeń zjawił się tutaj, by coś stąd zabrać. Być może potem miała nastąpić transakcja. Jeśli to jakiś paser przyleciał po towar, wolałbym go nie straszyć. Niech sam się zdemaskuje. — Jesteś tego pewien, Porządkowy? — W istocie, kapitanie. Przekonajmy się, kto chce nam złożyć wizytę. A nuż uda nam się odkryć obfite źródło informacji. Kayn dezaktywował łącze i odwrócił się w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak podchodzi do niego Nakuri. — Niech zgadnę — powiedział Kayn. — Radar coś wychwycił? Nakuri kiwnął głową. — Na Odprysku to samo? — zapytał. — Dysponujemy nie tylko naszym statkiem, lecz także waszym, więc chyba mamy oko na cały układ wewnętrzny. Poza tym to pewnie nic takiego. — Mam nadzieję, że przekazałeś swoim ludziom na Łagodnym Przypomnieniu, żeby utrzymywali pozycję? — I powstrzymali się od wszelkich działań — odparł Nakuri, śmiejąc się. — Twój styl pracy jest mi dobrze znany, przyjacielu. Czekasz, aż dranie sami się zjawią. Lubisz popatrzeć sobie na ich sklagowane mordy. Nakuri odwrócił się i powiódł go ostatnim odcinkiem zbocza ku największemu wlotowi do jaskini. Żołnierze podążyli w ślad za nimi. Kayn czuł się odprężony i zadowolony. Miło było brać udział w akcji razem z kimś tak godnym zaufania i sprytnym jak Nakuri. Tworzyli niezły zespół — zresztą jak zawsze. Nie zwrócił uwagi na dziwne uczucie niepokoju, przyczajone na skraju jego podświadomości. Uznał je za zwyczajne, zdrowe rozgorączkowanie — przejaw napięcia, jakie towarzyszyło myśli o zbliżającej się, potencjalnie nieprzewidywalnej sytuacji. Nie miał czasu, by przejmować się tego rodzaju szkopułami. |-| VII= Zostali osadzeni w zewnętrznej części jaskiń położonych wewnątrz formacji klifów. Żołnierze Nakuriego zakuli więźniów w energetyczne kajdany. Strzegł ich drugi oddział pod dowództwem oficera o imieniu Solipas. Delikwenci tworzyli grupę istnych dziwolągów, w której skład wchodziły stworzenia różnych ras. Mieli na sobie brudne i podarte ubrania. Niektórzy z nich zostali już poturbowani celem wydobycia zeznań. Kayn spostrzegł, że wszyscy zostali pozbawieni swoich oropochodnych biowszczepów — po tej operacji zostało im trochę brzydkich blizn. Osobiście uważał templariuszy za sekciarzy i kropka. Stanowili na poły mistyczne zrzeszenie wywrotowców przekonanych o tym, że są rzeczywistymi „strażnikami” ory. Ich zdaniem tylko oni mogli zrozumieć działanie tej substancji lepiej niż ktokolwiek i chronić ją w sytuacjach, gdy pozostałe stronnictwa chciały zanadto ją wykorzystać. Kayn w ciągu swojej długiej kariery przesłuchał wielu templariuszy. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, we własnym mniemaniu miał do czynienia z pajacami. Zachowywali się nieznośnie i traktowali innych lekceważąco, wykazując się przy tym tolerancją i empatią godnymi każdego członka dowolnej społeczności religijnej. Zgodnie z tym, w co wierzyli, jako wtajemniczonym objawiono im pewną wielką, elementarną prawdę, utajoną we wnętrzu ory. Prawdę zbyt świętą i zawiłą dla prymitywów pokroju Demaxian, którym bądź co bądź udało się osiągnąć sukces w zakresie organizacji funkcjonującego społeczeństwa. W swojej naiwności pomylili ów niezwykły i bez wątpienia cenny zasób naturalny ze źródłem duchowej ekstazy, zupełnie jakby ora, nie wiedzieć czemu, była emanacją bogów, wszelkiego stworzenia albo istoty wszechświata. Kayn widział już podobne obłąkanie. Ludy pierwotne na planetach krańców świata oddawały cześć drzewom, naturze lub ekosystemom. Kulty maszyn, które na widok zwykłego bójnika ogarniało tak ogromne zdumienie, że zaczynały darzyć go uwielbieniem należnym bogom. To było dziecinne i świadczyło o niedoinformowaniu. Niemniej jednak templariusze wyróżniali się na ich tle. Potrafili się dobrze zorganizować, nierzadko w grupy zbrojne, i w jakiś sposób stworzyć w całej galaktyce sieć wsparcia. Mimo że sprawiali wrażenie godnych pożałowania oszołomów, ich pokorni wyznawcy z zapałem brali z nich przykład, pozbawiając imperium cennych zasobów ory lub zgoła przypuszczając ataki na prywatne przedsiębiorstwa. Byli wywrotowcami najgorszego sortu. Gdy Kayn wkroczył do sieci jaskiń, gdzie ich przetrzymywano, ujrzał na ich obliczach dobrze sobie znane zawziętość, determinację i nabożność. Ci osobnicy wierzyli w to, za co walczyli. Z pewną dozą satysfakcji zauważył także, jak wymizerowani więźniowie dębieją ze strachu, widząc przed sobą Porządkowego. Wiedzieli, że zbliża się ich kres i że ich żałosne wierzenia tym razem nijak im nie pomogą. — Nazywam się Shieda Kayn i jestem Porządkowym — przedstawił się. — Wam wiadomo, czyją władzę reprezentuję. Mnie wiadomo, że nie chcieliście odpowiedzieć na pytania, które wam zadano. Skulili się. W ich szeregach dostrzegł przedstawicieli przynajmniej sześciu różnych międzygwiezdnych ras. Kogo by tu wybrać? Może skoldoi? To były takie delikatne stworzenia. — Wygląda na to, że nie lękacie się wyrzutożołnierzy, choć wzięli nad wami górę, spędzili was w jedno miejsce i zakuli w łańcuchy — dodał. — Moim zdaniem to bardzo przykre. Jak podpowiada doświadczenie, nie macie innego wyjścia jak okazać posłuszeństwo. Zadam wam pytania, a wy na nie odpowiecie. — Niczego się od nas nie dowiesz — warknął duży korobak. — Czyżby? — zapytał Kayn. — Dlaczego? — Ponieważ to, co wiemy, nie jest przeznaczone dla uszu takich jak ty. Wśród więźniów rozległ się pomruk aprobaty dla jego słów. „W takim razie niech będzie korobak” — stwierdził w zamyśleniu Kayn. Był z nich największy i jako prowodyr zachęcał ich do sprzeciwu. Wystarczyło przykładnie go ukarać, by reszta natychmiast spotulniała. Nie. To było zbyt łatwe. Kayn się uśmiechnął. — Właśnie udzieliłeś mi odpowiedzi na pytanie, korobaku. — Ale… — Zapytałem was o coś, a ty odniosłeś się do tego, co powiedziałem — tłumaczył dalej Kayn. — Wcale nie było to takie skomplikowane, prawda? Zatem pytania z reguły nie sprawiają ci problemu, zgadza się? To raczej kwestia tego, czego dotyczą. — Ta twoja zagrywka na mnie nie zadziała, klagu — odpyskował mu korobak. — Mimo to sądzisz, że twoja będzie działać na mnie. Któryś z nas musi w końcu odpuścić, drogi panie, a wydaje mi się, że twoje położenie nie pozwala na stawianie warunków. Zacznijmy więc. Żądam imion. Listy waszych kontaktów i wspólników na krańcu światów. Dwóch templariuszy, którzy was tu sprowadzili. Osób, z którymi utrzymywali stosunki, zanim wszyscy razem przybyliście na Ionan. Więźniowie uciekli wzrokiem w bok. — Na początek wystarczy jedno imię — oznajmił Kayn. — Nikt nas tu nie sprowadził — wymamrotał korobak. — Nie powiem ci nic a nic. — Jedno imię, proszę. Stworzenie tylko wlepiło spojrzenie w klepisko jaskini. Kayn odpiął kaburę i wyciągnął swój fotanowy pistolet. Jego długa, chromowana powierzchnia zalśniła w cynobrowym, posępnym półmroku. Nacisnął kciukiem aktywator. Rozległ się ostry pisk, informujący o tym, że ogniwo jest gotowe do wystrzału. — Jedno imię — powiedział Kayn z emfazą. Więzień pokręcił głową. Kayn powoli uniósł broń i wymierzył ją w czoło klęczącego korobaka. Kilkoro przerażonych aresztantów cicho jęknęło. — Jedno imię — powtórzył. — Zastrzel mnie, jeśli chcesz — powiedział korobak, nadal wpatrując się w ziemię. — Daj przykład swojej imperialistycznej mentalności. Nic, tylko nam grozicie. Dręczycie nas. Strzelaj więc. Wtedy na pewno niczego się nie dowiesz. Przekroczę Wrota Ory pobłogosławiony przez templariuszy i usatysfakcjonowany, wiedząc, że skutecznie ci się sprzeciwiono. — Oczywiście — odparł Kayn. — Wcale w to nie wątpię. Tylko, widzisz, moja zagrywka nie do końca na tym polega. Zwrócił broń w inną stronę. Teraz lufa fotanowego pistoletu skierowana była w dziewczynę stojącą obok korobaka. Sprawiała naprawdę dziwne wrażenie. Wybałuszała oczy, ale wyglądała dostojnie. W przeciwieństwie do reszty nie spuszczała uzbrojonego Kayna z oczu. — Zdradź mi jedno imię, korobaku, bo inaczej długo jeszcze nie zobaczysz wrót zaświatów. Zostaniesz tu z nami, całkiem żywy, za to na pewno nie błogosławiony czy usatysfakcjonowany. I będziesz miał na ubraniu jej mózg. Korobak gwałtownie obrócił głowę, spoglądając na dziewczynę. Zaniepokojony, wytrzeszczył oczy. — Nie zrobisz tego — wysyczał. — Och, czemu by nie? — odrzekł Kayn. — Zrobię. Raz po raz. To bez znaczenia, ilu was zginie. Chcę dostać listę imion i usłyszeć odpowiedź na każde z pytań, które do was mam. Zasady tej gry są naprawdę proste. Wszystko zależy od tego, ile osób padnie trupem, zanim zrozumiecie, że życie jest o wiele ważniejsze od jakichś tam informacji. Jedna? Trzy? Piętnaście? Sto? — Jak możesz być tak okrutny dla... — Uroki zawodu. Nie przepadam za częścią obowiązków. Według was sprawia mi to przyjemność, gdy muszę kogoś zabić, chcąc uzyskać coś tak trywialnego jak odpowiedź na pytanie? W rzeczywistości sami sobie gotujecie ten los. Nie zostawiacie mi wyboru. Prawdę mówiąc, nie rozumiem, jak ty możesz być taki okrutny. To biedne dziewczę nie zasługuje na to, by jej głowa została zdematerializowana tylko dlatego, że ociągasz się z odpowiedzią. Korobak głośno przełknął ślinę. — Nie… Nie zdradzę… — Nie kryję, darzę szacunkiem osoby z zasadami — westchnął Kayn. — Zasady to fenomenalna sprawa, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy nie trzeba za nie umierać. Spojrzał na dziewczynę. Miała przeogromne oczy, ale, co dziwne, nie było w nich ani krzty strachu. Nigdy dotąd nie widział, by ktoś zachowywał porównywalny spokój. Drażniło go to. Poczuł, że chce ją przesłuchać — tak, właśnie ją — i wydrzeć jej wszystkie możliwe tajemnice. Powziął już jednak zamiar i musiał go spełnić. Wybrał ją, aby dać reszcie nauczkę. Gdyby teraz z tego zrezygnował, okazałby słabość, czym zwyczajnie wzmógłby determinację w pozostałych więźniach. Mimo to… — Widzisz, twój przyjaciel ani myśli ze mną współpracować, ale ty jesteś w stanie mi to jakoś wynagrodzić — powiedział, zwracając się bezpośrednio do dziewczyny. — Nie ma co tu kryć. Ty coś powiedz. Jedno imię. Pokaż temu głupcowi, jak unika się rozlewu krwi, a będę pobłażliwy. Milczała, nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia. — Szybko — powiedział Kayn. — Jedno imię. Nieczęsto daję innym podobną szansę. — niczego ci nie powie! — wypalił korobak, niemalże szlochając. — Och, ależ powie — odparł Kayn, spoglądając dziewczynie w oczy. — I to z miłą chęcią. Sona? Tak się nazywasz? To bardzo proste, Sono. Jedno słowo. Jedno imię. Od tego właśnie zaczniemy. Od jednego imienia. Dziewczyna się nie odezwała. Kayn poczuł, jak buzujące w nim poirytowanie przeradza się w czysty gniew, jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Był powściągliwy. Dostała od niego szansę, teraz zaś wyszedł przez nią na głupka. A Kayn nikomu nie pozwalał robić z siebie głupka. — Sono, rozczarowałaś mnie — powiedział, pociągając za spust. |-| VIII= Przez jaskinię przetoczyła się fala uderzeniowa. Minęła chwila, nim Kayn z powrotem znalazł się na nogach. Z zewnątrz w głąb tunelu wdarły się tumany pyłu. Ze sklepienia posypały się odłamki skał. Kayn przewrócił się wskutek wstrząsu, więc pocisk pomknął w zupełnie innym kierunku, mijając głowę dziewczyny. Echem rozeszły się dwa kolejne głośne wybuchy, do których doszło na zewnątrz. — Ruchy! Gazu! — krzyknął Nakuri. Wyrzutożołnierze — niektórzy zwaleni z nóg w wyniku eksplozji — zaczęli przeciskać się w stronę wyjścia. Więźniowie skulili się w przerażeniu. Wszyscy oprócz dziewczyny. — Pilnuj ich! — krzyknął Kayn do Solipasa. Pobiegł w stronę wylotu jaskini, docierając na zewnątrz w porę, by ujrzeć, jak mały szturmowiec szykuje się do trzeciego ostrzału. Jeden z transporterów osobowych Nakuriego zdążył zmienić się już w płonącą masę stopionego metalu. Przypominający matową, zieloną rzutkę szturmowiec zamigotał, sunąc nisko nad płaskowyżem, i wypalił ze swoich ciężkich dział. Z fotanowych kapsuł anihilacyjnych wyprysnęły wiązki światła. Wybuchł drugi transporter. Jego nadwozie uniosło się w kolumnie pożogi, a potem rozpadło na strzępy. Pojazd przekoziołkował i gwałtownie uderzył w ziemię, doszczętnie miażdżąc mikrego DEMAXA-3 Kayna. Nakuri wykrzyczał rozkazy. Jego wyrzutożołnierze ustawili się w szeregu u wejścia do jaskini, przygotowawszy swój sprzęt bojowy do tego, by posłać morderczą palbę ku niebu. — Czekać! — wrzasnął Kayn. — Co?! — zapytał Nakuri. — Wstrzymać ogień. Gdyby zamierzali nas zabić, celowaliby w górę. Chcą zwrócić na siebie naszą uwagę. — Wstrzymać ogień! — zarządził Nakuri. — Nawiąż kontakt z naszymi statkami — powiedział mu Kayn. — Każ im się nie wtrącać. Żadnych bezmyślnych prób ratunku ani wsparcia. — Igrasz z ogniem, przyjacielu. — Jak zawsze. A teraz wykonać! Kayn usłyszał, jak Nakuri aktywuje swój interfejs. Poszedł przed siebie. Znad płonącego wraku statku unosił się czarny dym, rozchodząc się na boki. Jego kłęby burzyły się i kotłowały pod wpływem stłoczonego przy ziemi gorącego powietrza. Kayn niemal czuł na twarzy jego żar. — No dalej — mruknął pod nosem. — Miejmy to już za sobą. Dalej... Zielony myśliwiec pojawił się ponownie. Wyłonił się zza krawędzi płaskowyżu, szybując z prędkością przeciągnięcia. Wznosił się nieco w górę za każdym razem, gdy zwrócone w dół gondole silnikowe wyrzucały z siebie energię. Od jego barwionej szyby odbił się blask słońca. Statek stopniowo zbliżał się w ich stronę, przedzierając się przez tumany dymu. Z lewej nadleciał drugi, w szarym kolorze. A potem trzeci. Ten był czerwony. Dostrzegli, że porusza się dokładnie wzdłuż środka płaskowyżu, kierując się prosto na nich. Trzy statki zatrzymały się, wisząc nisko w powietrzu w odległości około dwudziestu metrów. — Do klagu z tym — powiedział Nakuri. — Syndykat. — Owszem — odrzekł Kayn. W jednej chwili rozpoznał hybrydowy, spersonalizowany styl, wyróżniający pojazdy napastników. Jego główny element stanowiły systemy rażenia pochodzące prosto z czarnego rynku — po części nielegalne, a po części obce — nieproporcjonalnie ogromne w porównaniu z niewielkimi statkami, na których je zamontowano. Maszyny były zaś osiągnięciem imperialnej myśli technicznej. Te stare modele zostały bez wątpienia wyłowione spośród złomu zalegającego na śmieciowych planetach i zmodernizowane przez pracujących dla Syndykatu błyskotliwych konstruktorów broni. Czerwony i największy myśliwiec miał przyczepioną do podwozia kapsułę. Generator pola maskującego. Kolejna kontrabanda. Fale radarów nie odbiły się zatem tylko od jednego pojazdu. Drobny błąd czujników został spowodowany przez trzy maszyny, które poruszały się zakamuflowane w zwartym szyku. Nic dziwnego, że urządzenia nie potrafiły podać żadnych, choćby nawet orientacyjnych danych dotyczących masy czy gęstości. Statki płynnie zmieniały pozycję lotu, rotując wzdłuż jego trajektorii, i bez dwóch zdań przegrupowały się i rozdzieliły, gdy weszły w atmosferę. „Sprytne” — pomyślał Kayn. Manewr typowy dla przestępców wszelkiej maści. Dzięki niemu mogli regularnie przedzierać się przez blokady zapobiegające przemytowi i pomiędzy statkami floty prewencyjnej. Czerwony statek podleciał nieco do przodu. Barwiona szyba kokpitu podskoczyła i uchyliła się. — Mógłbym odstrzelić temu klagowi łeb — oświadczył Nakuri. — Pozwól mi najpierw z nim porozmawiać — odpowiedział Kayn. — Ale rozkaż swoim żołnierzom, by bez przerwy mieli statki na muszce. Gdy nadejdzie pora, będziemy musieli szybko je zlikwidować, inaczej z całej okolicy zostaną tylko zgliszcza. Nakuri kiwnął głową. Kayn wyszedł z cienia, zsunął się w dół zbocza i stanął w palących promieniach słońca, które zalały szorstką powierzchnię płaskowyżu. Wyprężony jak struna podążył w obłokach kurzu w stronę maszyny na przedzie. — Macie tu jakąś sprawę? — zawołał. W kokpicie czerwonego myśliwca było miejsce na dwie osoby. Z przodu siedział pilot w kasku, wpatrując się w Kayna poprzez celownik. Z tylnego fotela podniósł się pasażer i zdjął maskę tlenową. — Zgadza się — odrzekł. — Nie sądziłem, że będę załatwiał ją z Porządkowym, ale każdy dzień potrafi nas czymś zaskoczyć, czyż nie? To był Zago. Corun Zago. Jeden z głównych graczy, jeżeli chodziło o działalność Syndykatu na skraju galaktyki. Interfejs zidentyfikował go natychmiast po twarzy i głosie, ale Kayn i tak wiedział o nim całkiem dużo. Wszyscy demaxiańscy oficerowie znali twarz Zago z setek tysięcy listów gończych. Trzymał się przy życiu i na wolności bardzo długo, bo rzadko kiedy osobiście zajmował się interesami. Czy to znaczyło, że dzisiaj miało wydarzyć się coś ważnego? — Czuję się zaszczycony, Zago — powiedział Kayn. — Wreszcie spotykamy się twarzą w twarz. Zago wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. — Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Shiedo Kaynie. Wiele o tobie słyszałem. — Imperialny sprzęt poniósł przez was dotkliwą szkodę — stwierdził Kayn, wskazując na dopalające się wraki. — Chciałem, by przekaz był zrozumiały. — Na pewno ci się to udało. Czego tu właściwie szukasz? Założę się, że umówiłeś się na spotkanie z templariuszami i ich wyznawcami. Zawarliście może wcześniej jakąś umowę? Zago wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego. — Z templariuszami? A co mnie obchodzą sklagowani templariusze? — To znaczy, że nie umówiliście się tu z nimi na spotkanie? — W żadnym razie. Nie mam z nimi nic wspólnego. — Co was tu zatem sprowadza? — Pewnie to samo, co i was — stwierdził Zago. — Koniec końców Porządkowi też nie zapuszczają się na kraniec światów bez powodu. Rozumiem, że tu jest? — Zgadza się — skłamał ze spokojem Kayn, próbując ukryć swoje niedoinformowanie. — Jak się dowiedzieliście? Wydawało się, że Zago się zamyślił. — Tak samo jak wy. Chyba. Mężczyzna zaczął sprawiać na Kaynie bardzo dziwne wrażenie. Corun Zago zapewnił sobie złą sławę, odznaczając się pewnością siebie i nieprawdopodobną zuchwałością. Mimo to teraz wyglądał na zmartwionego. Zaniepokojonego. — Prawdę mówiąc... — Kayn wzruszył ramionami, starając się zachowywać podobnie jak jego zakłopotany rozmówca. — Sami wiecie. — Istotnie. — Zago pokiwał głową. Był szczery. — To dopiero osobliwa sprawa, no nie? Żeby coś wzywało innych w taki sposób. Niczym stworzenie, którego głos niesie się wśród gwiazd. Wiedziałem... Po prostu wiedziałem, że muszę to zdobyć. Że powinno należeć do mnie. Z całym szacunkiem, Porządkowy, ale nie uda wam się mnie powstrzymać. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy mi to oddacie, czy zejdziecie mi z drogi. Zabiorę stąd to, co moje. Jeśli zaś postanowicie mi się sprzeciwić... Co tu dużo mówić: usmażymy was wszystkich na chrupko, zabierzemy to i rozpłyniemy się w powietrzu, zanim wasze okręty wojenne zdołają w ogóle zareagować. — Wcale to w nie wątpię. To nie miało sensu. Zago był niebezpieczny, ale nigdy szalony. Jego trzy myśliwce przewyższały niewielkie siły lądowe Kayna pod każdym względem, ale przecież Syndykat za wszelką cenę wolałby uniknąć spotkania z takimi jednostkami Armady Locusu jak Łagodne Przypomnienie i Fraktalny Odprysk. Poza tym Corun Zago zjawił się tu we własnej osobie. Raczej nie próbował w ten sposób dać wyrazu typowej dla siebie brawurze, o której czytał Kayn. Powodowało nim coś innego. Jakiś wewnętrzny przymus. Obsesja. Poddając się słabości, stał się nieostrożny. Kayn wziął długi, miarowy oddech. Nadeszła pora, by się skoncentrować. Przystąpić do jednej z tych akcji, którymi zasłużył sobie na stopień Porządkowego. — O ile się nie mylę, zapędziliście nas w kozi róg, kolego — powiedział i rozłożył ręce, elegancko nimi gestykulując, zgodnie ze zwyczajem przyjętym w centralnym świecie. Uczynił tym samym rytualny znak, który powszechnie postrzegano jako oficjalny dowód kapitulacji. Zaraz potem zgiął się w niskim ukłonie, manifestując swoją uległość. Padł na jedno kolano i wysunął ramiona do przodu, trzymając dłonie po bokach. Prawą ręką podparł swoją misternie zdobioną włócznię. Ustawił ją pod kątem czterdziestu pięciu stopni, drzewcem ku ziemi i ostrzem w górę, jakby prezentował broń podczas ważnej uroczystości. — W tej sytuacji nie mamy innego wyboru jak przed wami ustąpić. Kayn wyraźnie poczuł ukłucie palących promieni i zapach skłębionego dymu. Wiedział, że Corun Zago wnikliwie mu się przygląda. Zapewne zaskoczyła go łatwość, z jaką odniósł swe zwycięstwo. Kayn cechował się wyjątkową siłą. Najprostsze procesy życiowe, które zachodziły w jego organizmie, zostały wzmocnione dzięki wyczerpującym szkoleniom, a resztę pomogła dopieścić nauka. Tak jak wszyscy Porządkowi był istotą wysoce udoskonaloną. Czekał, aż Zago się odezwie. Musiał wypowiedzieć tylko pierwszą sylabę jednego słowa. — Czy... Nie podnosząc się, Kayn rzucił włócznią. Cisnął ją z biodra prawą ręką. Nie wziął zamachu. Posłał broń prosto do celu, robiąc użytek z kąta, pod którym ją wcześniej ustawił. Nawet nie podniósł przy tym wzroku. Wciąż klęczał na ziemi, składając pokłon Zagowi. Włócznia, nabierając podczas wyrzutu znacznej prędkości, uderzyła w podwozie szybującego czerwonego myśliwca, zaraz przed kapsułą emitującą pole maskujące. Jej szeroki sztych przedarł się przez poszycie statku i poleciał dalej — przebijając się przez zamontowane wewnątrz kadłuba kondensatory i urządzenia systemu sterowania lotem. Następnie przedziurawiła dno kokpitu, siedzisko fotela pilota i Coruna Zago. Wreszcie znieruchomiała, przypominając szpikulec, na który niczym szaszłyk nabito szybujący statek. Dolna część drzewca wystawała z podwozia. Grot przeszył Zago na wylot, wyłaniając się z jego pleców. Mężczyzna został prosto jak strzała przyszpilony do wysokiego oparcia swojego siedziska. Na jego martwej twarzy odmalował się wyraz zaskoczenia. Wtem czas jakby odzyskał swój bieg. Czerwony myśliwiec, całkowicie pozbawiony swoich wewnętrznych systemów, które zostały rozsadzone i zgruchotane, zaczął gwałtownie się chybotać. Brak regulacji ciśnienia sprawił, że zawyły silniki. Piloci Syndykatu zareagowali dopiero po chwili — przez kilka sekund próbowali sobie uzmysłowić, co się właściwie wydarzyło. Niestety, wtedy było już za późno. Nakuri czekał. Gdy tylko zobaczył, że Kayn ciska włócznię, dał oddziałowi sygnał. Jego wyrzutożołnierze otworzyli ogień jak jeden mąż. Sprzęt bojowy wypluł z siebie śmiercionośny ładunek. W szary i zielony myśliwiec uderzyły fale trzaskającego strumienia fotanowego. Pierwszy z nich po prostu rozpadł się w miejscu, gdzie unosił się nad ziemią. Nieustająca, zmasowana salwa doszczętnie go zdezintegrowała. Rdzeń napędu statku wybuchł. Elementy dziurawego jak sito, powyginanego kadłuba rozprysnęły się we wszystkie strony pod wpływem impetu kuli płomieni. Klęczący i skulony Kayn wykorzystał swoją pozycję i wybił się, wyskakując w górę. Gwałtownie tracąc stabilność, czerwony myśliwiec pochylił się wprzód prawie na tyle nisko, że mógłby skrócić go o głowę, ale Kaynowi udało się ominąć susem prawe skrzydło. Statek niemal zaczął się obracać wokół własnej osi. Jego pilot robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by odzyskać nad nim panowanie. Końcówka lewego skrzydła zaryła w płaskowyż, wysyłając na wszystkie strony chmurę kamieni. Wskutek działania siły ciągu, dzięki której pojazd utrzymywał się nad ziemią, w powietrze wzleciał tuman pyłu, przypominając obłok pustynnej burzy. Kayn wylądował na przekrzywionym skrzydle i wdrapał się do otwartego kokpitu. Przygwożdżony do oparcia Zago nie spadł z fotela. Jego niewidzące oczy wpatrywały się w dal, a ciało podrygiwało na siedzisku przy każdym szarpnięciu myśliwca. Pilot był zbyt zajęty walką z panelem sterowania, by zrobić coś jeszcze. Oddział Nakuriego ani na moment nie przerwał ostrzału, ale zielony statek okazał się wytrzymalszy, niżby się można było spodziewać. Wyposażono go w jakąś niestandardową powłokę, która pochłaniała energię fotanową. Plamki światła spływały po spowijającej dziób zawiesistej mgiełce. Myśliwiec ruszył do ataku, gotów odpłacić napastnikom pięknym za nadobne. Rozwarły się jego kapsuły ofensywne. Po wyschniętej ziemi przetoczyła się fala eksplozji, mknąc w stronę oddziału wyrzutożołnierzy. Zanim Nakuri zdołał im rozkazać, by natychmiast się rozproszyli, dwoje jego ludzi zostało spopielonych na miejscu. Myśliwiec wzniósł się na odpowiednią wysokość i zaczął zasypywać gradem pocisków resztę uciekających przeciwników. Ostrzał przeciwlotniczy był skuteczny jedynie wtedy, gdy statek, na który go skierowano, nie spodziewał się ataku. W tej sytuacji nawet postawni wyrzutożołnierze nie zdziałaliby cudów. Stracili element zaskoczenia. Kayn złapał pilota myśliwca jedną ręką i wyrzucił go z kokpitu. Oszołomiony mężczyzna krzyknął, odbijając się od przechylonego skrzydła, po czym stoczył się z niego, nurkując ku ziemi. Chwytając się krawędzi uchylonej szyby, Kayn zajął miejsce pilota. Interfejs podpowiedział mu, że sterowniki stabilności są do cna zniszczone — włócznia przeszła na wylot przez mechanizmy paru newralgicznych systemów. Błyskawicznie wprowadził kilka poprawek, próbując zrównoważyć przemożną siłę ciągu i brak jednej z bocznych gondoli silnikowych, która całkowicie przestała działać. Nie zamykając kokpitu, okręcił czerwony statek dookoła, aby nieco wyhamować, a następnie powlókł się naprzód z niemalże znikomym przyspieszeniem, tak, by delikatnie otrzeć się podwoziem o ziemię. Zielony myśliwiec ostrzeliwał zbocza. Kayn zauważył, że jego pilot wysunął bazowe kapsuły ofensywne, aby objąć zasięgiem cały stok góry. Pociągając za drążek, aktywował sterowniki broni czerwonego statku. Uzbroił główną baterię i wycelował w zielony pojazd, który widział tuż przed sobą. Dał ognia z podstawowego układu fotanowego. Siła rozpętanego ostrzału mocno zatrzęsła zdestabilizowanym pojazdem, przez co się zachybotał i całkowicie przechylił na bok. Ostatnia salwa rozprysła się na wszystkie strony — jej promienie pofrunęły ku niebu za górami niczym lumonadajniki. Niemniej jednak pierwsza część kanonady bezbłędnie sięgnęła celu. Zielony myśliwiec stracił ogon, a potem jedną gondolę. Pilot próbował zachować równowagę, lecz cała maszyna zaczęła się rozlatywać w powietrzu, sypiąc się od końca. Wreszcie nieco się wzniosła, pozostawiając za sobą ogromne kotłowisko ognia i złomu. Wtem, znienacka, jakby zupełnie się poddając, ciężko opadła w dół jak kamień, uderzając o ląd dziobem wprzód. Fala uderzeniowa, która powstała wskutek wybuchu, potoczyła się wzdłuż piaszczystej równiny, tworząc ogromny lej i wzbijając obłoki parzącego pyłu. Kayn starał się, jak mógł, aby utrzymać przejęty przez siebie myśliwiec w powietrzu. Z panelu sterowania biło w oczy mnóstwo ostrzeżeń o błędach. Zaczął stopniowo dezaktywować kolejne mechanizmy, aby zmniejszyć pobór energii. Czerwony statek zarył w piach, podskoczył, a następnie prześlizgnął się po ziemi, żłobiąc w niej jednym rozchwianym skrzydłem. Całkowicie odłączył zasilanie. Na szybę i kadłub nadal sypały się zwały piasku. Kayn podźwignął się z fotela, po raz ostatni rzucił okiem na pełną zaniepokojenia minę Zago i zeskoczył z powrotem na ziemię. Ledwie postąpił kilka kroków, coś wewnątrz statku zajęło się ogniem, który natychmiast zaczął się rozprzestrzeniać. Zanim dotarł do Nakuriego, czerwony myśliwiec zmienił się w płonący stos pogrzebowy człowieka, który został przyszpilony do fotela w jego trzewiach. Nakuri właśnie zbierał żołnierzy. Zmierzył Kayna wzrokiem pełnym oburzenia i zarazem podziwu. — Brak ci piątej klepki — orzekł stanowczo. — Nieprawda — odparł Kayn. — Jednak już najwyższy czas, bym się dowiedział, z jakiego powodu narobiliśmy tyle rabanu. |-| IX= Za jaskiniami, w których przetrzymywano więźniów, znajdowała się dziura w płaszczyźnie świata. Był to ostro zakończony szyb o średnicy trzydziestu metrów, ciągnący się prosto w głąb ziemi jeszcze ze sto. Kayn stanął na krawędzi i spojrzał w dół. Skała została wydrążona przez... trudno określić, przez co. Prace wydobywcze były zakrojone na bardzo szeroką skalę. Nawet statek wyrzutniowy Armady przy użyciu swoich głównych baterii nie byłby w stanie tak precyzyjnie wyciąć kawałka planety. Poza tym, co się stało z wydobytą materią? Czy została zniszczona? — Na dole — powiedział Nakuri. Kayn i tak już zaczął zsuwać się w głąb szybu, korzystając z nierównej powierzchni jego wewnętrznej ściany. Z bliska wyglądała, jakby tajemniczy krater powstał wskutek działania wysokiej temperatury. Widoczne fragmenty skały były różowe i błyszczące. Odbijały światło niczym wypolerowany klejnot. Niemniej jednak na wszystkich górnych krawędziach zalegała gruba warstwa pyłu. Tunelu nie wykopano w ostatnich czasach. Mógł zostać ukształtowany nawet tysiące lat temu. Ni stąd, ni zowąd Kayn doznał raptownej wizji, jak rozgrzana do czerwoności, metalowa tuleja wchodzi w lodowiec jak w masło, w okamgnieniu go roztapiając i torując sobie drogę ku ziemi. Pozostał po niej otwór wiertniczy, otoczony lśniącym murem ze świeżo zmrożonego lodu… Lecz czym by się trzeba posłużyć, by stopić skałę? Schodząc w dół, przy użyciu interfejsu przeskanował otoczenie w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek śladów. Podążający zaraz za nim Nakuri wyraźnie usłyszał jego pełne zdumienia westchnienie. — No nie? — powiedział. — Czy te odczyty nie są błędne? — mruknął pod nosem Kayn. — Raczej nie. — Tego… wcale tutaj nie ma — oznajmił Kayn, zmuszając interfejs do powtórnego przetworzenia wyników skanowania. — To prawda. — Zupełnie, jakby… — Kayn miał problemy, by opisać to, co zobaczył. Ślady kwantowe wydawały mu się przedziwne. Mógłby przysiąc, że z tą górą na Ionanie na krótko zetknęła się część innej rzeczywistości — albo wręcz innego wymiaru przestrzennego — kasując wszystko, co weszło jej w drogę i w efekcie pozostawiając po sobie nicość, która przypominała wyjałowioną ranę. Ranę nabrzmiałą od resztek innego, które zadało ją wszechświatowi. — Teraz rozumiesz, dlaczego zależało mi, aby przyleciał tu jakiś Porządkowy? — zapytał Nakuri. Kayn milczał. Musiał się zastanowić. Czy to był skutek zderzenia przestrzeni? Jakaś kwantowa anomalia? Powstała przypadkiem, czy stworzono ją umyślnie? Zjawiska tego rodzaju nie wykraczały poza sferę teorii — lub okazywały się rzadkim i katastrofalnym następstwem awarii napędów wyrzutowych. Co, jeśli znaleźli ewidentny dowód hipotezy wieloświatów...? Nakuri postąpił słusznie. To było zadanie dla Porządkowego. Kayn, mimo że awansował już do bardzo zaszczytnej rangi, zdołałby dzięki niemu wspiąć się jeszcze wyżej w hierarchii społecznej. Dokona przełomowego odkrycia. Stanie się najsławniejszym człowiekiem w całym Imperium Demaxiańskim. W istocie, podobne osiągnięcie mogło doprowadzić go na sam szczyt. Kayn się zmitygował. Był wstrząśnięty, że w ogóle tak pomyślał. Czekała tu na niego praca, obowiązki Porządkowego. Musiał oszacować, przeanalizować, zaopiniować i zebrać wszystkie wnioski dla dobra imperium. Zabezpieczyć znalezisko w imię... Naszła go zupełnie nowa myśl — natrętna myśl, która go niepokoiła. Wiedział, że powinien to wszystko omówić z Nakurim, razem z nim zaplanować proces dochodzenia. A jednak nie chciał tego zrobić. Pragnął zachować wiedzę o odkryciu dla siebie. Wykluczone, by ktokolwiek przeszkadzał mu w badaniach, nawet Nakuri. Nikt prócz niego nie był godzien... Kayn znowu musiał się pohamować. Nic dziwnego, że inni też się tu zlecieli. Syndykat, templariusze. Czekała ich tutaj zdumiewająca nagroda. Tylko że... — ...skąd wiedzieli? — zapytał. — Słucham? — Ja zjawiłem się tutaj, bo mnie wezwałeś. Ty przyleciałeś na Ionan, ścigając templariuszy. A co ich tutaj sprowadziło? — Może skądś się o tym dowiedzieli? — rzucił Nakuri. — Skąd? — Wysłuchują różnych tajemnic, zdobywają zakazaną wiedzę, znasz te ich bzdury. Może dowiedzieli się o tym z jakiejś legendy, podania albo... sam nie wiem... znaleźli mapę skarbów? Kaynowi coś się tutaj nie zgadzało. Gdyby ktokolwiek — ktokolwiek — natknął się na ten otwór w dowolnym momencie, na pewno by go wykorzystał. Posłużyłby się danymi i zawartymi weń informacjami. Góra stałaby się miejscem kultu. Albo postawiono by na niej kaplicę, albo rozwinęła by się tu cywilizacja, a jakiś człowiek zostałby cesarzem… Być może przeistoczyłaby się w fundament, na którym wyrosłoby zupełnie nowe imperium. Nie. Nikt dotąd tutaj nie był. Templariusze przylecieli na Ionan... kierując się instynktem. — A co z Syndykatem? — zapytał Nakuri. — Co z nim? „Zago wiedział” — pomyślał Kayn. Ten parszywy oportunista nie był nawet świadom tego, że spotkałby się tu z templariuszami. Oto, po co tutaj przyleciał, na punkcie czego przejawiał obsesję i w imię czego chciał podjąć ryzyko — w tym starcie z przeważającymi siłami imperium. Poza tym przybył na Ionan, bo coś go wzywało. Wołało go poprzez galaktyczną otchłań. Kayn poczuł, że ma skórę lepką od potu. Ześlizgnął się po skale, skracając sobie drogę o parę metrów. Narastał w nim niepokój. Na dnie szybu coś utkwiło. Coś, co wyglądało, jakby zostało idealnie wkomponowane w podłoże. — Co, u licha... — Naszym zdaniem wszystko stało się właśnie przez to. Zupełnie jakby spadło i wydrążyło dziurę w ziemi. Dźwięk jego głosu wybrzmiał i pozostała tylko cisza. — Czy ktoś to dotykał? — zapytał Kayn. — Nie, panie. Nikt a nikt. Żadne z nas się nie odważyło. Kayn przykucnął. Leżący przedmiot przywodził na myśl poczerniałą skamielinę, osadzoną w bladej matrycy podtrzymującej ją skały — kości jakiegoś nieprawdopodobnie antycznego stworzenia, które wreszcie ujrzały światło dzienne. Kayn zauważył długą, pięknie wykonaną, delikatnie zakrzywioną rękojeść. Oraz ogromną głownię. Zarówno drzewce, jak i ostrze zostały wykute z jakiegoś ciemnego metalu — jego interfejs nie potrafił go zidentyfikować — i najwyraźniej dostosowane do uchwytu humanoidalnego właściciela. Kosa. Narzędzie walki. Arcydzieło, które nie mogło się równać z żadną bronią rozpowszechnioną w jakiejkolwiek kulturze. Kayn zastanowił się, jak to możliwe, że coś tak pięknego jest zarazem okropnie brzydkie. Usłyszał głęboki chichot. — O co ci chodzi? — zapytał, spoglądając na Nakuriego. — Nic nie mówiłem — odrzekł przyjaciel. Kayn spróbował uruchomić swój interfejs, ale nie było sygnału. — Zeszliśmy za głęboko — stwierdził Nakuri. — Coś tu na dole blokuje wszelką łączność. — Wracaj na górę — polecił mu Kayn. — Zawiadom Fraktalny Odprysk. Niech zorganizują zespół badawczy i wyposażą go we wszystkie możliwe przyrządy monitorujące. Mają tu być za dwie godziny. Rozłożymy to miejsce na czynniki pierwsze, kamień po kamieniu, i wydobędziemy z niego każdy, nawet najmniejszy strzęp informacji. Nakuri kiwnął głową, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. — Zmieniłeś się — powiedział. — Co masz na myśli? — Jesteś teraz Porządkowym. Twój ton... Kayn zadrwił. — Nie mam na to czasu — uciął. — Ta pokazówka z Syndykatem, co to właściwie miało być? Straciłem czwórkę ludzi. Czworo ludzi, którzy wcale nie musieli ginąć. I to tylko po to, żebyś mógł się popisać. — To była delikatna sytuacja. — Mogliśmy wezwać statki. Wyciąć ich w pień. Ale nie, ty musiałeś zrobić przedstawienie. Panie. — Osiągnęliśmy cel — odparł Kayn. — Śmierć czworga ludzi. — Dowódco. Proszę skontaktować się ze statkiem. Nie będę tego powtarzał dwa razy. Nakuri zawahał się. — Sprowadziłem cię tu, bo… Bogowie, sprowadziłem cię tu, bo wiedziałem, że to nie jest sprawa dla mnie. Za duży kaliber. Pomyślałem o tobie. Że ty będziesz wiedział, co zrobić. Że okażesz się tego godny. — Tego godny? — Tego wyróżnienia! Spójrz na mnie, kim ja jestem? Nie jestem godny, żeby... — spojrzał na Kayna. — Ale myślałem, że ty będziesz. Myślałem, że spełniam obowiązek wobec imperium i wobec przyjaciela. Ale teraz widzę, kim tak naprawdę jesteś. Kim się stałeś. Zabij go za to, co powiedział. Kayn rozejrzał się. się odezwał. — Jesteśmy sami? — spytał szeptem. — Co? — Nakuri wyglądał na rozdrażnionego. — Dowódco, odpowiedz, czy ustawiłeś tu na dole jakichś strażników? — Nie. — Więc kto się właśnie odezwał? — Nikt się nie odzywał! — krzyknął Nakuri. — Co się z tobą dzieje? Nie mam już pojęcia, kim jesteś! — Skontaktuj się ze statkiem. Teraz. Potem wróć tu i zamelduj, że to zrobiłeś. Nakuri rzucił mu długie spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął się wspinać pod górę. Kayn pozostał w poprzedniej pozycji, przygięty nad bronią. — To ty, prawda? — zapytał. Wiesz, że tak. Ja wołam. Niektórzy słyszą. Niektórzy przychodzą. Interesują mnie tylko ci, którzy są godni. — Wszyscy ciągle powtarzają to słowo. Kto ma być godny? I czego? Mnie. Wiem, czy ktoś jest mnie godny, kiedy to udowodni. Może to właśnie ty. — Nie wiem, czym jesteś. Nie musisz. Ja muszę poznać ciebie. Będę wołać, dopóki nie znajdę odpowiedniej osoby. Wtedy przestanę, bo nie będzie już potrzeby. — Jestem Porządkowym w międzygalaktycznym... Niezbyt mnie obchodzi, kim jesteś. Obchodzi mnie, jaki jesteś. Twoje ambicje. Twoje marzenia. Do czego jesteś zdolny. Jak postrzegasz kosmos. Jak postrzegasz kosmos powinno mi w tej chwili wystarczyć. — Powiedziałem ci, że jestem Porządkowym, bo to jest to, co się w tej chwili liczy — głos Kayna zabrzmiał ostro. — Mam tu zadanie do wykonania. Obowiązek. Obowiązek, który cię mierzi. Obowiązek, który cię frustruje. Wykonujesz rozkazy człowieka, którego uważasz za słabego. Poświęcasz się sprawie, w której nie widzisz sensu. Każdego dnia coraz bardziej zniechęcony tym, że nikt nie myśli równie jasno, jak ty. Nikt nie ma dość odwagi, by działać tak, jak uważasz, że należy. Nikt nie ma w sobie tej siły, co ty. — Moim obowiązkiem jest zabezpieczenie tego miejsca na potrzeby Imperium Demaxiańskiego. Nie wierzę, że dyskutuję właśnie z zabytkową bronią. To musi być efekt wariancji kwantowej. Po prostu mój umysł płata sztuczki. Ach, więc teraz jestem halucynacją? — Wartość naukowa tego miejsca jest nieoceniona. Ty jesteś głównym obiektem w tej strefie. A ja… Ja słyszę nieistniejące głosy z powodu obecności śladów nieznanych energii, które… Nakuri jakoś długo nie wraca, nie wydaje ci się? Kayn podniósł się i sprawdził chronometr w swoim interfejsie. Nakuriego nie było już ponad godzinę. Godzinę? Ile czasu minęło? Czas to kolejna iluzja, nad którą mógłbyś wkrótce zapanować. — Jeśli będę godny? — Kayn splunął. Odwrócił się i zaczął się wspinać z powrotem na powierzchnię, ignorując znajomy chichot. |-| X= Na powierzchni nie było nikogo. — Nakuri? Kanał komunikacyjny milczał. Coś musiało się wydarzyć. Kolejni ludzie z Syndykatu? A może ludzie Zago? Na pewno usłyszałby strzały. Kayn wyciągnął pistolet i ostrożnie ruszył naprzód. Więźniowie, cisi i przerażeni, nadal siedzieli w jaskini. Zamrugali, kiedy wszedł do środka. — Gdzie są wasi strażnicy? — zapytał bez wstępów. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Podszedł do dziewczyny, Sony, i zmusił ją do wstania. — Widziałem, co was tu przyciągnęło. Widziałem to. Powiedz mi, co o tym wiesz. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. — Sona — powtórzył — musisz mi odpowiedzieć. Już. Nadal po prostu się w niego wpatrywała. Ścisnął mocniej uchwyt pistoletu. Nie marnuj jej. Jest zbyt cenna. Nie zorientowałeś się jeszcze? Będziesz jej potrzebować. Kayn pchnął dziewczynę, by z powrotem usiadła. Podszedł do wylotu jaskini. Miecz wyrzutożołnierza omal nie pozbawił go głowy. Kayn uchylił się, pozwalając ostrzu uderzyć w skałę. Dwa strzały z pistoletu położyły żołnierza trupem. Jego ciało zsunęło się w dół po ścianie. Rigo. Człowiek Nakuriego. Dobry człowiek. Żaden z nich nie jest jednak dość dobry. A ty? Zaatakowali go ze wszystkich stron. Strumienie fotanowe rozświetliły wnętrze jaskini. Odpowiedział ogniem, położył kolejnych dwóch wyrzutożołnierzy i potraktował następnego kopnięciem z półobrotu. Żołnierz zatoczył się, łapiąc za roztrzaskaną osłonę hełmu. Kayn wyrwał mu z rąk glewię i rozpłatał go na pół. Odwrócił się. Silny cios uchwytem glewii zwalił z nóg kolejnego żołnierza. Obrót. Trzonek glewii zanurzył się w brzuchu przeciwnika atakującego go od tyłu. Obrót. Ostrze wbija się dokładnie tam, gdzie powinno. Ktoś do niego strzela. Strzały fotanowe. Blok, blok, blok. Glewia wirowała w jego rękach, pochłaniając energię posyłanych w jego kierunku strzałów i kierując je w inną stronę dzięki tytanowej powłoce. — Co tu się do cholery dzieje? — ryknął. — Nie zasługujesz na to! — odkrzyknął ktoś. — Nie należy ci się! To był głos Nakuriego. Kayn zaatakował ponownie. Powalił nacierającego na niego wyrzutożołnierza i przyszpilił go do ziemi. Z boku uderzyła ich Vechid. Liderka drużyny była solidnie opancerzona, a jej siła wzmocniona. Uniosła pięść. Kayn spróbował ją zablokować, ale jej naładowana rękawica złamała trzonek glewii na pół. Kayn warknął, cofnął się nieco, by uniknąć kolejnego ciosu, po czym wbił oba złamane końce broni w pierś Vechild. Kolejny natarł na niego Speeks. Kayn zabił go, uderzając pięścią ułożoną w kształt ptasiego dziobu prosto w kość nosową. — Zatrzymaj swoich ludzi, Nakuri! — wrzasnął, próbując przedostać się w stronę wylotu jaskini. — To jakiś obłęd! To próba. — Nakuri! To coś się z nami bawi! To nie jesteś prawdziwy ty! — Mylisz się! — Głos Nakuriego potoczył się echem po jaskini. — To ja, to właśnie prawdziwy ja! W końcu! Teraz wszystko rozumiem! Wiem, co należy zrobić! — Nakuri! Opancerzona pięść zacisnęła się wokół jego gardła i Kayn zaczął się dusić. — Nakuri ma rację — usłyszał za sobą Solipasa. — Jesteś po prostu nadętym bufonem, Kayn! Zadowolonym z siebie, sklagowanym głupcem! To nie powinno należeć do ciebie! Nie zasługujesz na to! Kayn napiął mięśnie i przerzucił Solipasa nad sobą. Mężczyzna ciężko uderzył o ziemię. — Kto w takim razie zasługuje? — zapytał. — Ty? — Oczywiście! — Solipas zerwał się na nogi i wyciągnął miecz. — Oczywiście, że ja! To mnie wybrało! Mówi, że jestem tym, kogo szuka! Rozbłysł strzał z pistoletu fotanowego i głowa Solipasa wyparowała. Jego ciało pomarszczyło się. — Kłamca! — wybełkotał Korla, odchylając się do tyłu. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte. Jego pistolet wciąż był wycelowany w Solipasa. — To ja jestem tym, kogo szuka! Zawołało mnie po imieniu! — To coś bawi się z nami wszystkimi — rzekł Kayn. Korla wycelował pistolet w Porządkowego. — Z wszystkimi, Korla. Co do jednego. Siedzi w naszych głowach. Sprawia, że robimy to, co teraz. — Może i tak, ale nie kłamie — odparował Korla. — Mnie nie okłamuje! — Nie wiemy, co robi. Opuść broń. Z gardła Korli wydobyło się warknięcie. — Wiem, co robi. Sprawia, że jesteś taki, jaki powinieneś. Widzę to jak na dłoni. Wybiera cię. Sprawia, że jesteś... idealny. Zaczynasz widzieć sens. Wiesz, komu możesz ufać. Kto powinien żyć, a kto zginąć. — Nie masz racji — skwitował go Kayn. — Ależ mam! Powiedziało mi! Powiedziało mi, że to mnie szuka! Wystrzelił z pistoletu, ale Kayn był szybszy. Strumień fotanowy poparzył mu biodro, kiedy zanurkował pod wyciągnięte ramię Korli i złamał je. Korla opadł na kolana, trzymając się za łokieć. Kayn zabrał mu pistolet. — Powiedziało mi — zaskomlił żołnierz. Kayn przeszedł obok niego, ale ten złapał go za nogę. Kayn zakończył jego cierpienie jednym strzałem. Dotarł do wyjścia z jaskini. — Nakuri? Nakuri już na niego czekał, trzymając w ręku lancę. — Przyznaję — oświadczył dowódca — że popełniłem poważny błąd, wzywając cię tutaj. Ciebie? To był błąd. Nie byłem dość pewny siebie. Bałem się, że nie poradzę sobie z tym sam. Nie wierzyłem, że mi się... że mi się uda. — Co ci się uda? — Być tym, czym powinienem. Ale teraz widzę, że dam radę. To nie potrzebuje takich, jak ty. Ty nie jesteś tego godzien. Ale weteran taki jak ja? To zupełnie co innego. Będę wszystkim, czego to może potrzebować. — Nakuri — odezwał się Kayn. — Odłóż lancę. Cofnij się. Nie jesteś sobą. — Uprzedziło mnie, że to właśnie powiesz. — Wszyscy jesteśmy pod wpływem międzyprzestrzen... — Nie! Nie jesteśmy! To zaczęło się dopiero wtedy, kiedy ty tu przybyłeś. Wcześniej byłem tutaj przez długi czas! — To dlatego, że to ja jestem tym, na którego czekało — odrzekł Kayn. — Cały czas czekało na mnie. Teraz mnie sprawdza. — Sprawdza cię? — Czy jestem dość bezwzględny. A ty, Nakuri... Jesteś moim przyjacielem. To cię wykorzystuje. Rzuć lancę. Możemy zabezpieczyć całą tę... — Nie! To sprawdza mnie. To nie ciebie potrzebuje. Jesteś niczym. Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Na bogów, nie jestem pewien, czy kiedykolwiek byliśmy. A ty myślisz, że jesteś wyjątkowy? Wybrany? Że jesteś godny? To do ciebie podobne. Arogancki do klagu, przepełniony poczuciem ważności! Nakuri podszedł o krok bliżej. Kayn wypalił; potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, ale tańcząca w rękach Nakuriego lanca odbijała jego strzały w kierunku kamiennych ścian jaskini. Jeszcze dwa kroki i wirujące ostrze rozłupało lufę pistoletu fotanowego. Kayn wyratował się saltem w tył. Ostrze musnęło ziemię tam, gdzie przed chwilą stał. Rzucił się na Nakuriego, uderzył go w brzuch i szyję. Nakuri zatoczył się do tyłu, a sekundę później spektakularne kopnięcie złamało mu szczękę i powaliło na łopatki. — Jeśli nie ja… — złamana szczęka utrudniała mu mówienie i sprawiała, że bełkotał — …ty też nie. Przyjdą... Inni... — Inni? Nie ruszaj się. Muszę ci skombinować zastrzyk leczniczy. Zabij go. — Zamknij się. Pokaż, jaki naprawdę jesteś. Zabij go. — Zamknij. Się. Kayn odszedł dalej od jaskini, tam, gdzie świeciło słońce. Kończy ci się czas. Musisz dokonać wyboru. Na horyzoncie zamajaczyło Łagodne Przypomnienie. Nakuri jednak wezwał statek. Zniżał się powoli od zachodu, oddalony od nich o jakieś sześć kilometrów. Sunął nad górskimi szczytami, wypełniając sobą niebo. Ogromny. Luki działowe zaczęły się otwierać w przygotowaniu do śmiercionośnego ostrzału. Statek wojenny wypełniony ludźmi, z których każdy odpowiada na wezwanie. Każdy uważa, że to on jest godny. Każdemu z nich ten sam głos powiedział to samo. Kayn przeszedł na łącze komunikacyjne. — Fraktalny Odprysk, proszę mnie połączyć z kapitan Vassur. — Słucham, panie. — Kapitanie, mamy problem. Sytuacja pierwszego stopnia. Bunt. Proszę namierzyć Łagodne Przypomnienie, już! — Panie? — Słyszałaś, co powiedziałem. Namierzyć cel i strzelać ze wszystkich dział. — Panie, to jeden z naszych... — Rób, co powiedziałem, albo będziesz winna śmierci Porządkowego. Namierzyć cel i strzelać. Sytuacja pierwszego stopnia. Bunt. — Tak jest, panie. Namierzamy cel. Silniki włączone. Znajdziemy się w zasięgu strzału w ciągu ośmiu minut. Za wolno. Statek Nakuriego dawno zdąży cię zetrzeć z powierzchni ziemi. — Razem z tobą — mruknął Kayn. Ja przetrwam. Zaczekam. Zobaczę, kto następnym razem odpowie na moje wołanie. Chyba, że jesteś godny... — Wołanie ustanie, kiedy ktoś się zgodzi? Przecież o tym wiesz. Kayn obrócił się gwałtownie i pobiegł z powrotem w stronę jaskiń. Łagodne Przypomnienie było coraz bliżej. Ile miał czasu? Trzy minuty? Dotarł do szybu i popędził w dół, pomiędzy lśniące, różowe skały. Dwa razy omal się nie wywrócił. Kamyki wylatywały spod jego stóp. Ostatni kawałek przeskoczył jednym susem. Kosa leżała tam, gdzie ją zostawił. Cóż za zmiana. Może potrzebujesz czasu, żeby to przemyśleć? — Zamknij się — odrzekł Kayn, chwytając ją. Zajęło mu chwilę, zanim udało mu się ją wyciągnąć. Kiedy tylko poczuł ją w ręce, zobaczył, że kosa mrugnęła. Przy podstawie ostrza otworzyło się oko, różowy płomień, który przypalił mu siatkówki i zajrzał aż do jego serca, niczym… Zobaczył ciszę. Zobaczył przepastną studnię czasu. Zobaczył chwilę, która rozciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Zobaczył rozwlekły bezruch i lodowaty spokój. Zobaczył ciemne gwiazdy i czarne słońca, zatrzymane w próżni pełnej niekończącego się cienia. Zobaczył bezlitosnych, milczących bogów, wpatrujących się w wynaturzony kosmos. Usłyszał imię, cicho, niczym oddech. Rhaast. Wiedział, że od teraz było to również jego imię. |-| XI= — Cesarz zażąda raportu — zakomunikowała nerwowo kapitan Vassur. — Szczegółowego raportu. Nie wiem, co powinnam w nim zawrzeć. Kayn spojrzał na nią ze swojego fotela pod oknem. Ostre światło wyrzutni przestrzennej za oknami wypełniało pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowali, groteskowymi cieniami. — Właśnie go układam. Będzie szczery i szczegółowy, ale… tajny. Bunt na Ionan i spowodowane nim zniszczenie Łagodnego Przypomnienia muszą pozostać tajemnicą. Nie chcemy źle wpłynąć na nastroje. Jestem pewien, że to pani rozumie, kapitan Vassur. — Tak, panie. — Coś jeszcze? Vassur pokręciła przecząco głową. — Zgodnie z rozkazem jesteśmy na kursie powrotnym do Armady Locus. Prędkość wyrzutowa maksymalna. — Więźniowie? — Bezpieczni. Gotowi do transportu i przesłuchania od razu po lądowaniu. Na pewno uda się z nich sporo wyciągnąć, chociażby przydatne informacje na temat tajnych operacji templariuszy w tym sektorze. — Uważaj na dziewczynę — odrzekł Kayn. — Sonę. Zajmę się nią osobiście. Mam powody żeby sądzić, że jest szczególnie cenna. — Tak jest, panie — przytaknęła Vassur. Kapitan zasalutowała i opuściła kajutę Kayna. Co im powiesz? — To, co będę chciał. Dobrze. — A co ty mi powiesz? Wszystko. — Dobrze. Czego chcesz? Cóż... Tego chyba ci nie powiem. Chociaż nie. Powiem. Zaufanie to podstawa naszej relacji, Kayn, i chcę... Kayn rzucił się w bok. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę jego zwinność, wyglądał, jakby rozpływał się w powietrzu. Nie przypominał już zupełnie człowieka. Topór Keelo wbił się w pusty fotel pod oknem. Błysnęła kosa. Rozcięty na dwoje stary, zdezelowany bójnik z hukiem upadł na podłogę i tam już został, strzelając iskrami i drgając, dopóki nie zgasło światło w jego czujniku optycznym. — Niespodzianka... — cicho powiedział Kayn. |-| Postacie * (wspomniany) * * * Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie zostało napisane przez Dana Abnetta, który opracował Strażników Galaktyki dla Marvela. *Czas akcji dzieje w czasie zdobycia przez artefaktu w postaci w trakcie zniewolenia grupy Templariuszy z . Zobacz także * *Przynęta en:The Lure Kategoria:Opowiadania